Fairy Godmother (Shrek)
The Fairy Godmother is the main antagonist of DreamWorks's 8th full-length animated feature film, Shrek 2. She was voiced by Jennifer Saunders in the film and by Claudia Christian (who also played Helga Katrina Sinclair) in the video game. Personality and Traits The Fairy Godmother isn't like her classic benevolent counterpart who uses her magic for the right reasons. Instead, she is a conniving, persuasive, and treacherous businesswoman who is only out to use others to benefit herself and her son, Prince Charming. The Fairy Godmother isn't above blackmail, as she threatened Harold by taking away his happily ever after, and proudly admits she that forces others to fall in love all the time. The fairy godmother is also very close to some of her previous clients, like King Harold, who she uses to her own advantage many times during the film. She has no qualms about using her magic to get what she wants, and is extremely spiteful and acrimonious to those who interfere with her plans or business, but the Fairy Godmother is no fool. She uses any and every manipulative and underhanded trick, some that make her appear more compassionate and kinder than she really is. She pretends to gently and kindly convince Shrek to "stop living in a fairytale", but once she is seen for what she really is, she is ruthless, mean, vengeful, acquisitive, greedy, evil, cruel, pompous, arrogant, and selfish, so she will stop at nothing to remove those who stand in her way. The only one that the Fairy Godmother loves truly is her son, whom she dotes on, and wants to make king by marrying him to Fiona. Powers and Abilities *'Electrokinesis:' As a magical being, The Fairy Godmother has many powers or abilities. Her method of teleportation is smoke-sparkling, which is channeled by her wand, like her other powers. She possesses the power of projection, which she uses to grant the people wishes, or whatever she wants. Also, in her final scene in Shrek 2, she demonstrated the power of electrokinesis, combined with the ability of Spell Casting, when she throws to Shrek and Fiona a blast of electricity, and Harold gets in the firing line, causing to the blast to reverse the Happily Ever After potion or spell. She also possesss the power of telekinesis, which she also channels by her wand, to trap Shrek in Fiona's bedroom, and Animation to give inanimate objects a life of their own. Also, as mentioned before, she posses two basic abilities, Spell Casting, and obviously (because of the many potions that she sell) potion-making. *'Telekinesis:' The Fairy Godmother has the ability to to move all the objects around her. *'Animation:' She can make objects talk, move, and live. She can also create animation objects by using magic. *'Flight:' She can levitate and hover. *'Cloth Manipulation:' She can manipulate her clothes, mean that she can transform ther clothes and any design, shape, and form. ''Shrek 2'' Years before the events of Shrek 2, Princess Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian ask the Fairy Godmother to help their cursed daughter Princess Fiona get rid of her curse. Fiona was cursed by a witch, causing her to turn into an ogre every night and return to human form at sunrise. The Fairy Godmother told them to lock her away in a dragon-guarded castle where she would be rescued by her son, Prince Charming, who was supposed to kiss Fiona and break her curse. Years later, during the events of Shrek 2, the Fairy Godmother is first seen physically when Fiona goes to her bedroom balcony and cries, her tears supposedly calling to the Fairy Godmother. Arriving, the Fairy Godmother is blown away to learn that Fiona is still an ogre. When Shrek and Donkey enter, Fairy Godmother discovers that Shrek is Fiona's husband. To learn more, she picks up her son and goes to confront Fiona's father Harold, who reveals that Shrek had gone to the castle and freed Fiona first. The Fairy Godmother demands Harold find a way to get Shrek out of the picture and returns to her cottage. Fairy Godmother is later seen again when Shrek, who had an fight with Fiona after Fairy Godmother left the Far Far Away castle, visits her cottage with Donkey and their new friend Puss-In-Boots, which to their surprise is actually a large factory where she manufactures spells and potions. They walk in on her while she's brewing a love potion, which included "a drop of desire, a pinch of passion and just a hint of lust". When Fairy Godmother see Shrek, Donkey, and Puss, Shrek ask her to help him with Fiona. However, she spites him by saying that ogres don't live happily ever after. Before Shrek leaves, he steals one of her potions, the Happily Ever After potion to be specific, and causes a giant mess. After Fairy Godmother learns that Shrek stole the Happily Ever After potion, she realizes that she could use it to her advantage. The following day, after Shrek (and Donkey) have drunken the potion and Shrek has become a handsome human, Donkey has become a horse and Fiona has become human again, Fairy Godmother and Charming go to the castle where Charming poses as a transformed Shrek while the Fairy Godmother prevents the real Shrek from finding Fiona and then makes him witness a "moment" between Charming and Fiona, making him believe she's fallen for Charming. She uses his grief to seemingly gently convince him to stop living in a fairytale, and that if he truly loves Fiona he'll let her go. The plan works but is blown when Shrek, Donkey and Puss see her, Charming, and Harold at the Poisoned Apple tavern. When Charming complains that Fiona is not warming up to him, Harold wants to call the whole thing off, declaring that you can't force summon to fall in love. Undeterred, the Fairy Godmother gives Harold the love potion she was working on earlier and orders him to have Fiona drink some of it, saying it will make her fall in love with the first man she kisses, and to make sure it is Charming. At first, Harold refuses, but Fairy Godmother then blackmails him by reminding him that she helped him with his happily ever after and that she can take it away just as easily, making Harold give in. Then when Charming calls her his mother, they hear Donkey shout "Mother?!" and look outside to see him with Shrek and Puss, the three of them having heard the whole plan. Realizing the jig is up, the Fairy Godmother calls the trio "Thieves" and has them arrested and imprisoned while she and Charming attend a royal ball. She then notices Fiona is not going for Charming (who's still under the impression he's Shrek) because of his behavior. She then declares to dedicate a song to Fiona and "Prince Shrek" and sings Holding Out for A Hero, causing Fiona and Charming to dance. The plan almost works until Donkey, Puss and The Real Shrek arrive, having been recused by Shrek's fairy tale friends. They fight over her over the Fairy Godmother's wand. Fairy Godmother quickly orders her son to kiss Fiona telling him she's already taken the potion, but when Charming kisses Fiona, She head-butts him, revealing Harold didn't give Fiona the potion after all. Charming manages to recover and then grabs his mother's wand out of Puss's paw and throws it to her. Enraged, the Fairy Godmother turns to Shrek and Fiona, exclaiming a final message directed at Shrek, "I told you ogres don't live happily ever after!" She then unleashes an energy bolt from her wand, the ray is about to Shrek when Harold jumps in the way. And then the spell reflects off the amour his wearing, and hits the Fairy Godmother. At first she seems unharmed, but then the spell causes her body to burst apart into nothing but bubbles and sparkles, leaving only her glasses and her wand, which dims out along with her life. Other Appearances ''Shrek 2: Video Game'' The Fairy Godmother appears when Shrek and his friends go to her potion shop. Shrek asks the Fairy Godmother for a potion and turn into a human to please Fiona but she refused and tells him and his friends to leave. She later fights little red riding hood in her potion shop and loses. She later captures Snow White and escapes. Shrek and Donkey then catch up to her and successfully get Snow White. Shen later fights Shrek and his friends at the ball and turns King Harold into a frog. The fairy godmother then unleashes trolls to fight Shrek and his friends. When Shrek and his friends defeat the trolls, they fight against the Fairy Godmother, then after a long fight, she was finally defeated and vanished away. ''Shrek the Third'' The Fairy Godmother serves as a posthumous villain in the third movie, with her son planning to avenge her death by taking over Far Far Away and kill Shrek, though this all ended in failure as Prince Charming ends up crushed to death by a falling tower. ''Shrek Forever After'' Fairy Godmother is mentioned at the beginning of the film Shrek 4, also known as Shrek Forever After (released in 2010). At the beginning of the movie, before Shrek and Donkey rescued Fiona like in the first film, Harold and Lillian go to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to end Fiona's curse. Harold reminds Lillian that Fairy Godmother insisted only True Love's Kiss would break the curse. Lillian then stated she does not trust Fairy Godmother, a possible hint at Fairy Godmother's true role in the second film. Plus she also appears in the film during its end credits. She is also a boss in the Shrek Forever After video game. ''Thriller Night'' She is also a zombie in Thriller Night. In the Halloween film Scared Shrekless, the Fairy Godmother appeared as one of the zombies who danced with each other in a parody of Michael Jackson's well-known song "Thriller". Quotes Gallery Fairy_Godmother_Shrek2_nails_3579.jpg|"Fiona and Charming will be together." Godmother.png|The Fairy Godmother threatening King Harold. Fairy_Godmother_Shrek_2_(1).png|Fairy Godmother's evil grin Fairy_Godmother_Shrek_2_(3).png|Fairy Godmother preventing Shrek from finding Fiona any further. Fairy Godmother's breakdown.jpg|Fairy Godmother's breakdown. Fairy_Godmother_Shrek_2_(8).png|Fairy Godmother attempting to kill Shrek. Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg|The Fairy Godmother disintegrating. Shrek 2 video game fairy godmother.png|The Fairy Godmother as she appears in the video game. Fairy_godmother_zombie_scared_shrekless_thriller_night.jpg|The Fairy Godmother as a zombie in Thriller Night. Trivia *She is a spoof of the real Fairy Godmother from the classic fairytales. *In the Shrek 2 video game, the Fairy Godmother's clothes were pink instead of blue (like they were in the movie). *She was originally supposed to be featured in the first Shrek film, but she was kept until the second. *Though never stated, there is a strong possibility that she was the one who cursed Fiona so she can get her son to the throne. In fact, some fans have speculated that the witch that placed the curse on Fiona was really the Fairy Godmother in disguise, if this is true it would make her the unseen Bigger Bad of the first film. Category:Magic Category:Villainesses Category:Parody Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Control Freaks Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Xenophobes Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Parents Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Orator Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Sophisticated Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Protective Category:Torturer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Humanoid Category:Warlords Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Delusional Category:Nameless Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Elementals Category:Slaver Category:Extortionists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Zombies Category:Abusers Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Hypocrites Category:Opportunists Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the past Category:Tragic Category:Tyrants Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Conspirators Category:Crime Lord Category:Shrek Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Contradictory Category:Bigger Bads Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Grey Zone